bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
There Is No Heart Without You
THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU jest trzydziestym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Coś dziwnego dzieje się z aurą Chada! Ichigo i reszta jego towarzyszy czują, że ich przyjaciel jest w tarapatach. Tymczasem Rukia stawia czoło tajemniczemu Espadzie imieniem Aaroniero. Jaką twarz skrywa za maską? Czy Rukia zdoła odkryć jego prawdziwą tożsamość? Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL Używając nowej mocy, Sado z łatwością pokonuje Mosquedę. Jego triumf nie trwa jednak długo, gdyż kilka chwil później zostaje pokonany przez Nnoitrę. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Nnoitra Gilga Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 158: Prawa ręka olbrzyma, lewa ręka diabła 262. Unblendable Porażka Chada jest wyczuwalna przez wszystkich w Hueco Mundo, szczególnie Orihime. Ulquiorra pojawia się przed nią i ostro krytykuje ratunek jej przyjaciół, co skłoniło dziewczynę do uderzenia go. W tym samym czasie Rukia spotyka Aaroniera. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yasutora Sado # Nnoitra Gilga # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Pesche Guatiche # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (postać Aaroniera) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 153: Odrażające badania naukowe, plan Szayelaporro * Odcinek 159: Yasutora Sado umiera! Płacz Orihime 263. Unexpected Rukia jest pewna, że spotkała zmarłego lata temu Kaiena Shibę. Opis Występujące postacie # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (postać Aaroniero) # Rukia Kuchiki # Nnoitra Gilga # Tesra Lindocruz # Yasutora Sado # Kaien Shiba (wspomniany) # Metastacia (wspomniana) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 154: Rukia i Kaien, spotkanie we łzach * Odcinek 159: Yasutora Sado umiera! Płacz Orihime 264. Don't Say That Name Again Kaien zgadza się wybaczyć Rukii fakt, iż go zabiła, jednak w zamian ma przynieść mu głowy swoich towarzyszy. Opis Występujące postacie # Gin Ichimaru # Ulquiorra Cifer # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (postać Aaroniero) # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Szayelaporro Granz Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 154: Rukia i Kaien, spotkanie we łzach * Odcinek 155: Odwet Rukii, uwolnienie desperackiego Kidō * Odcinek 159: Yasutora Sado umiera! Płacz Orihime 265. Bang The Bore Renji nie jest w stanie użyć Bankai, a przeciwnik Rukii uwalnia Zanpakutō Kaiena. Opis Występujące postacie # Szayelaporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (postać Aaroniero) # Rukia Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 155: Odwet Rukii, uwolnienie desperackiego Kidō * Odcinek 159: Yasutora Sado umiera! Płacz Orihime 266. Hide Away From The Sun Rukia w końcu odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość wroga. Opis Występujące postacie # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (postać Aaroniero) # Rukia Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 155: Odwet Rukii, uwolnienie desperackiego Kidō 267. Legions of the Reglets Rukia nie ma już sił, by walczyć. Przeprasza w myślach Kaiena za wszystko. Opis Występujące postacie # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (postać Aaroniero) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 155: Odwet Rukii, uwolnienie desperackiego Kidō * Odcinek 159: Yasutora Sado umiera! Płacz Orihime * Odcinek 160: Testament, twoje serce jest tak blisko… 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れ Rukia ostatkiem sił wspomina chwile spędzone wspólnie z Kaienem. Myśl o przyjacielu sprzed lat daje jej siłę, by pokonać Noveno Espadę. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (wspomnienie) # Aaroniero Arruruerie Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 160: Testament, twoje serce jest tak blisko… 269. The End is Near Kuchiki rozbija słój z czaszkami Aaroniero, doprowadzając obie osobowości Arrancara do śmierci w męczarniach. Podczas gdy wiadomość o śmierci Noveno rozchodzi się wśród Espady, Ichigo ostatecznie natrafia na kolejnego przeciwnika - Ulquiorrę! Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Uryū Ishida (wspomnienie) # Yasutora Sado (wspomnienie) # Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Orihime Inoue (wspomnienie) # Tier Harribel # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Zommari Rureaux # Coyote Starrk # Emilou Apacci # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Lumina i Verona # Szayelaporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 160: Testament, twoje serce jest tak blisko… * Odcinek 161: Okrutny Arrancar, prowokacja Ulquiorry Odniesienia Nawigacja en:THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU 30